


Monster High/Ever After High Agere

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: Age Regression [5]
Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: ADHD, Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Caregiver Clawd, Caregiver Clawdeen, Caregiver Cleo, Caregiver Lagoona, Fluff, Little Deuce, Little Draculaura, Little Frankie, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: Monster High (and some Ever After High) Agere Oneshots*Requests Closed*
Relationships: Abbey Bominable/Heath Burns, Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Deuce Gorgon/Clawd Wolf, Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Draculaura/Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue/Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue/Gillington "Gil" Webber, Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss/Spectra Vondergeist, Vandala Doubloons/Sirena Von Boo, Venus McFlytrap/Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap/Robecca Steam/Rochelle Goyle
Series: Age Regression [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641448
Comments: 36
Kudos: 40





	1. Info

Agere oneshots for monster high and ever after high. Feel free to make requests. Strictly non-sexual, I will mention some topics that trigger an impure regression if requested but not often and not in detail.

Please include the little(s) and caregiver(s), little age range, prompt, and any specifics you aren’t okay with, maybe caregiver title(s) if you have a preference.

Ex. Little Draculaura (1-3), Mommy Clawdeen, Draculaura has a bad dream and needs her Mommy to cheer her up. No diapers. (I’m okay with writing characters who wear/use diapers in just using this as an example)


	2. School - Little Deuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm working on my other requests now. School has been kicking my butt lately. 
> 
> Little Deuce age 1-4  
> Caregiver Cleo
> 
> Deuce is my favorite character and I relate to him a lot so I gave him ADHD in this because I have ADHD, it's not directly stated that he has ADHD, but the medication is mentioned so it's still there.

When Cleo arrived at her last class she had her suspicions that something was going on with her boyfriend. He seemed very tired and out of focus, more than usual. At first she just assumed it to be that he forgot to take his adderall that morning or was possibly just worn out from the day. But as class continued and he seemed to grow more uncomfortable and upset, she couldn’t help but think there was something else going on.

The school intercom came on suddenly toward the end of class, startling most of the class. Deuce jumped and whimpered at the sudden noise, covering his ears, but luckily, no one else heard or saw. Cleo noticed his panicked expression and could tell that something really was wrong, and it needed her attention. As soon as the bell rang her suspicions were confirmed, as Deuce rushed over to her. He hugged her tightly and buried his face into Cleo’s shoulder, at first not making a sound.

“What’s wrong Deucey?” Cleo asked softly.

“Wanna go home Mamá. No more school.” Deuce mumbled. Cleo hadn’t expected him to be regressing, but it didn’t bother her, “ ‘m tired.”

“It’s okay Baby Boy. We can go home now, okay.” Cleo kissed Deuce’s cheek and rubbed his back, “We’ll go home and Mamá can take care of her little boy.”

Deuce stuck close to Cleo through the hallways. He was dropping fast and in his regressed state he would be likely to get lost and panic without Cleo by his side. It didn’t look unusual to any other students, it just looked like Cleo and Deuce, but that didn’t stop Deuce from worrying about it. He felt like everyone was staring at him and judging him. He held onto Cleo’s hand a little tighter, because he knew his Mamá would never let anyone say mean things to him.

Cleo soon found out that Deuce must have suspected that he was going to drop at some point during the day. As soon as they reached the gorgon’s car Deuce pulled his favorite stuffie out of his backpack: a stuffed dragon the Cleo had bought him, which he had named Sparky. Cleo certainly didn’t mind that he’d brought it but she wished that he’d told her that he was suspecting a slip. She would have paid closer attention if she’d known.

“Are you ready to go home my love?” Cleo asked, gently petting Deuce’s snakes.

Deuce had slipped his thumb into his mouth and nodded. He would rather be cuddling with Cleo but she needed to drive, and they could cuddle when they got home. That still didn’t make him any happier, he wanted cuddles now.

Cleo pulled into the driveway of Deuce’s house, by that time Deuce had become completely immersed in a childlike mindset. After getting out of the car herself she helped Deuce unbuckle his seatbelt and held out her hand for him to hold. Deuce grabbed Cleo’s hand, tucking his stuffie under his arm and keeping his thumb in his mouth. Cleo led Deuce to the sofa and kissed his cheek before heading off to his room to find him a pacifier.

Deuce immediately followed after Cleo, “Mamá.” 

“Yes Baby?” Cleo asked.

“Need cuddwes.” Deuce insisted, reaching out for Cleo.

“We can cuddle in just a minute Love. Do you want to come with me to get your paci?” Cleo offered, holding out her hand to the little.

“Mhm.” Deuce nodded.

“Let’s go then.” Cleo smiled and led her little boy back to his room. 

Cleo was glad she knew where Deuce kept all of his little things. She loves her boy but certainly did not want to go digging around in his room, even if it was clean it certainly fit the bill for the teenage boy’s room. Cleo pulled out a box from just barely under his bed and grabbed the red pacifier from inside. 

Cleo handed the pacifier to Deuce, “Here sweetheart. Now you don’t have to suck on your icky thumb.”

“Cuddwes now?” Deuce asked, although Cleo couldn’t see them behind the dark sunglasses she could tell that he was trying to give her his best puppy dog eyes.

“Yes love, we can cuddle now. Let’s go back to the sofa and put on a movie.” Cleo suggested, knowing movies and cuddles always seemed to cheer up her baby boy.

Deuce smiled a little at that, “I chose?”

“Of course you can choose.” Cleo replied.

Deuce ended up leading Cleo this time, getting to pick the movie seemed to brighten his mood a lot. He ended up choosing some superhero cartoon. Cleo herself was never much of a fan of superheroes but she appreciated the cartoons more simply because they were less of action movies. She assumed it could be much worse, he could always have chosen something for an even younger audience with no plot line. 

As soon as the movie began Deuce climbed onto the couch and put his head in Cleo’s lap. Deuce watched the movie in silence, his gaze never leaving the screen while he sucked on his pacifier, still clutching his stuffie in his arms. Cleo couldn’t have cared less about the movie, instead she chose to focus entirely on her boy. When the movie ended Cleo decided to break the silence, she had to know what had led to her boyfriend regressing seemingly without warning, for Cleo at least.

Cleo gently played with the little snakes on Deuce’s head, “So what’s wrong with my sweet Deucey? What made my little prince so upset today?”

“Too much school. Head hurts.” Deuce whimpered, “Couldn’t pay ‘ttention. I take my medicine but still couldn’t.”

“Oh, I see. Well, we don’t have to worry about school right now.” Cleo assured the gorgon, “You don’t have to worry about any of that right now, okay?”

“I wuvs you Mamá.” Deuce giggled, snuggling closer to the mummy.

Cleo smiled and kissed Deuce’s forehead, “I love you too Baby Boy.”


	3. Playdate-Draculaura and Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Draculaura 2-4  
> Caregiver Clawdeen
> 
> Little Frankie age 2-4  
> Caregiver Lagoona

Draculaura bounced around the room excitedly. She'd been like this all morning, not that Clawdeen saw it as a problem or had expected anything else. Draculaura was just too excited, her friend was coming over for a playdate! Sure they got to play together all the time but this was still special.

"Are they here yet, Mommy?" Draculaura squealed.

Clawdeen giggled a little at the vampire's excitement, "Not yet sweet fang. Now go finish your breakfast."

Draculaura reluctantly made here way back into the dinning room to finish her breakfast. She listened for the front door opening but she still couldn't hear it. The little vampire was beginning to think that her friend wasn't going to come. How could Frankie do that to her? Just as Draculaura was beginning to think that she heard footsteps approaching the front door and sprang up from her seat. She opened the door before the other two ghouls even had a chance to knock.

"Frankie!" Draculaura squealed, pulling her friend into a hug.

Frankie happily accepted the hug, "Hi Lala."

"Alright you ghouls can go play now." Clawdeen told them.

The two littles took off toward Draculaura's playroom. They got settled on the play mat and began trying to decide on what to play. Eventually they were able to settle on coloring and Draculaura got out her crayons and some paper.

"What are you two doing in here?" Clawdeen asked from the doorway.

"Coloring!" Frankie answered.

Clawdeen knelt down between the little's, "Oh. Can I see what you ghouls are drawing?

"No!" Draculaura quickly covered her picture, "Not done yet!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry baby bat." Clawdeen kissed the top of Draculaura's head, "Lagoona and I will be in the other room if you two need anything, okay?"

"Kay auntie 'deen." Frankie nodded and retuned to her picture.

Draculaura smiled at Clawdeen, "Okay Mommy!"

Clawdeen left the littles alone to finish their coloring. Frankie and Draculaura continued working on their masterpieces. Frankie was the first to finish her picture.

"Done!" Frankie announced, dropping her crayons back into the bin, "I gotta show Mama!"

"Wait for me! I's not done yet!" Draculaura panicked, thinking her friend would leave.

Frankie instantly sat back down next to her friend. Draculaura began finishing the last details of her crayon picture. Finally finished with her master piece she put down the purple crayon she'd been using and jumped up.

"Okay, let's go." Draculaura smiled.

Frankie excitedly grabbed Draculaura's hand and the little monsters ran out to their caregivers together. Draculaura ran over to Clawdeen and sat down on her lap while Frankie bounded over to Lagoona.

"Mama! I made you a picture!" Frankie excitedly held out the crayon covered paper to her caregiver.

"Aw, I love it!" Lagoona kissed Frankie's cheek, "Thank you love."

Draculaura held up her picture so she and Clawdeen could both see, "I made a picture too."

Clawdeen smiled at the scribbled crayon drawing of her and Draculaura, "It's beautiful, thank you Draculaura. We should go hand it up."

As soon as Draculaura returned from hanging her picture on the fridge she and Frankie ran back to the playroom. Draculaura ran over to a toy bin and began looking for more things to do. Frankie sat down and watched, not wanting to intrude on her friend's play space. The vampire didn't agree with that.

"What you wanna play?" Draculaura asked.

Frankie looked up a little surprised, they were Draculaura's toys she should get to chose, "Me?"

"Uh huh." Draculaura nodded, "What are we gonna play?"

"Can we play stuffies?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah!" Draculaura smiled and began pulling out her stuffed animals, "I gotta go get Spoopy! He's still in bed!"

Draculaura ran out of the room to grab her favorite stuffie. Frankie began searching through the toys for one that she wanted to play with. She eventually settled on a stuffed dog with little horns. Draculaura had returned as quickly as she'd left with a purple bat.

Clawdeen and Lagoona walked into the play room to find the littles completely absorbed in a game, surrounded by stuffed animals. The caregivers deiced to watch for a while, it was always worth it to see their little one's so happy. Clawdeen snapped a few pictures on her phone before deciding to say what she'd came to say.

"Ghouls, it's lunch time," The werewolf announced.

"But we're playing." Draculaura whined.

"Five more minutes?" Frankie asked.

Lagoona sighed, "Alright ya little ankle biters, five more minutes. Then it's time for lunch."

Lagoona and Clawdeen left the little's alone to continue playing. The little's instantly jumped back into their game forgetting about their time limit. Making things no easier for the caregivers when they returned.

Clawdeen knocked on the door to let the ghouls know that she was there, "Alright, lunch time."

"Aww." The little's whined.

"You two can continue playing after lunch. Aren't you hungry?" Clawdeen asked and the little's looked at each other, realizing that they really were hungry, "Come on, we made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Okay." Draculaura pouted, "Fine."

Frankie and Draculaura followed Clawdeen to the dinning room. They were quick to dig into their lunch. They wanted to be able to get back to playing, eating lunch was not fun. Draculaura was making a mess of her face in the process. 

"Lala, sweetie, I think you're getting more food on your face than in your mouth." Clawdeen teased.

Draculaura giggled, "No I'm not. I got lots in my mouth."

"I didn't get messy." Frankie smiled proudly.

The littles decided to slow down a little so they wouldn't get messy any more, but they were no less anxious to get bac k to their game. Once they had both finished they ran back to the play room. Lagoona and Clawdeen settled down on the sofa and began talking until it was time for Lagoona and Frankie to leave. 

"Frankie, it's time to go home love." Lagoona called out as she approached the play room, "Frankie?"

The sea monster opened the door to the play room to find the littles sound asleep on the floor, cuddled together surrounded by toys and stuffed animals.


	4. Naptime - Little Deuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Deuce 1-4  
> Caregiver Clawd
> 
> I didn't mean to do two Deuce chapters so close together but it was the first request I finished so here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did open this story up to Ever After High requests and that's currently all I'm accepting, so no more MH requests for the time being. I'll open requests back up completely when I catch up on requests

Deuce had been a little out of it all day, he was easily irritated, and just not acting like himself. By the time casketball practice rolled around Clawd was certain that something was up with his boyfriend. It was a Friday and they had a game the next morning, so Clawd was sure it wouldn't be hard to convince his parents to let him stay with Deuce so they could just go to the game together.

They'd decided to keep their relationship a secret from their parents for situations like this. Their parents wouldn't mind them staying over at the other's house. Then Clawd could spend the night taking care of Deuce if he needed time to regress.

"Hey, is your mom going to be home tonight?" Clawd asked, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy.

Deuce looked up at the wolf, a little confused, "No, why?"

"I thought that you could use an opportunity to be little tonight, just wanted to see if that was a possibility." Clawd shrugged, he was sure to keep his voice down so no one else would hear him.

"I-" Deuce blushed and avoided Clawd's gaze, "I don't need to be little, I'm fine Babe."

Clawd tried to shrug it off but his boyfriend was exhausted he could see it. It didn't stop him from practicing but he did seem out of it for most of practice. Luckily, it was a short practice that afternoon anyway. When they reached the locker room Heath began eagerly telling the team about some new video game he'd been playing.

"Man, Deuce and I were up all night beating this new game-" Heath began rambling on about the video game he and Deuce had apparently been up playing.

Deuce knew he was going to be in trouble as soon as Heath said that. He could feel the wolf's eyes on him. But Clawd didn't say anything. Instead he just continued about his business. Deuce thought he was in the clear when almost everyone had cleared out of the locker room after practice and Clawd still hadn't said anything.

"Deuce, I need to talk to you for a second." Clawd called out.

Deuce could tell that Clawd was being serious and that whatever he wanted didn't have anything to do with casketball. Clawd was using his "caregiver voice". Deuce nervously walked over to the wolf. Clawd waited for the last of the team to leave the locker room before he spoke.

Clawd looked down at gorgon standing nervously in front of him, "Deuce, what did I tell you about staying up late?"

Deuce looked down at his sneakers and shrugged, "I dunno." He had already been dangerously close to slipping but hearing Clawd use that voice made him regress almost instantly

"Yes you do. What did I tell you?" Clawd asked again.

"Be in bed by ten." Deuce mumbled.

Clawd nodded, "Exactly, I said to be in bed by ten, but you didn't listen."

"Was in bed. Just not sleepin'. Didn' do anything wrong." Deuce insisted.

"You know what I meant." Clawd sighed, "Deuce, you know Daddy doesn't want you staying up late, especially not when we have a game coming up. You know better."

Deuce pouted, "Not my fault! Heath wan'ed to pway!"

"I think someone needs a nap when we get home."

"Nooo! No nap!" Deuce cried.

"You're tired buddy. You need a nap so you feel better." Clawd replied.

"But don't wanna take nap." Deuce whined.

"Sorry kiddo, you don't get a choice this time." Clawd slung his bag over his shoulder and held out his hand to the gorgon, "Come on, we need to get going so you can take a nap before dinner time."

Deuce grumpily grabbed onto Clawd's hand and followed him out of the school. Clawd had already planned on getting a ride with Deuce anyway, so Clawdeen had taken his car home after fearleading practice. Meaning Deuce wouldn't have to get into his big headspace and drive home by himself.

It didn't take them long to reach Deuce's house. The gorgon was still pouting in the passenger seat, adamant that he would not be taking a nap. But Clawd had other plans, and he knew that as soon as he was able to get Deuce in bed he would fall asleep rather quickly.

"Alright, nap time." Clawd announced, opening the door so he could pick up the boy.

"No! Don't wanna nap!" Deuce cried, "No nap! No nap, Daddy!"

"This isn't up for debate." Clawd replied.

"Don't wanna nap!" Deuce yelled, trying to shove Clawd away from him.

His fighting wasn't much use. Clawd was already stronger than him to begin with and being tired did not help his situation.

"I know that you're upset but you're being very naughty. You don't get to be mean just because you're tired." Clawd whispered, gently stroking Deuce's cheek to calm him down, "I know you don't want to take a nap, but you need to. This is why we don't stay up all night. When we do we get tired and grumpy, then we have to take a nap to feel better. Do you understand?"

"Mhm." Deuce sniffled and nodded, then raised his arms for Clawd to pick him up.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Clawd picked up his little boy and kissed his forehead, "Let's go inside and get you ready for bed."

Clawd set Deuce down on his bed when they reached the gorgon's room. By this point Deuce had slipped his thumb into his mouth. Clawd removed Deuce's thumb from his mouth and replaced it with a green pacifier.

"Since you already took a shower we can get you changed and straight into bed."

"Don't wanna nap! Pwease! Pwease Daddy!" Deuce begged.

Clawd was usually a push over, but when it came to things like this he knew how to stand his ground. He just went about finding some pajama's, which had to include one of Clawds hoodie's at Deuce's request, as well as his favorite stuffie. Deuce continued to plead with Clawd in hopes that he could get out of taking a nap but it was useless. 

With in only a few short minutes of being in bed Deuce was fast asleep. Clawd smiled and kissed his little boy's forehead before turning out the lights and leaving the room. A few hours later Clawd was pulled away from his homework by the sound of Deuce trudging his way down the hall.

"Daddy?" Deuce mumbled, wandering out of his room with his stuffie tucked under his arm.

"Hey buddy." Clawd smiled, "Do you feel better now?"

"Mhm." Deuce nodded.

Clawd set his work aside so he could focus all of his attention to Deuce, "That's good. Are you hungry yet?"

Deuce shook his head no and raised his arms, "Up up?" He asked.

"Come here." Clawd pulled Deuce onto his lap and the gorgon cuddled up to his caregiver, "Aww. Are you going to be little cuddle bug now?"

Deuce mumbled something into Clawd's shoulder that the caregiver couldn't make out. The little snakes on the boy's head nuzzled their heads against Clawd, tickling his neck. Clawd just laughed and kissed the top of Deuce's head.

"I love you baby snake." Clawd whispered.

"Wuvs you Daddy." Deuce yawned.


End file.
